Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep06: The Ghosts of Your Past
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Escaping your past is easy when you're the only one aware of what happened- or, at least, that's what you'd think. Joseph/Zim just wants to exist with no strings attached, but now that he knows the true suffering of his people; Zim wants nothing more them to save them from themselves. Will he have to choose between Mankind and the future of his people?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. What are these beast and why do they seem to be at each other's throats?

Find out now in our next exciting episode of Invader Zim Renegades….

 **Season 1 Episode 6:** **The Ghosts of Your Past**

 **Episode Summary:** Escaping your past is easy when you're the only one aware of what happened- or, at least, that's what you'd think. Joseph/Zim just wants to exist with no strings attached, but now that he knows the true suffering of his people; Zim wants nothing more them to save them from themselves. Will he have to choose between Mankind and the future of his people? Or is there a way for him to save both?

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 5: The Return of the Hideous New Girl. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 6: The Ghosts of Your Past (Part 1)**

 **(148 years and 3 weeks ago)**

This was it…

The moment they had been waiting for since the moment they first stepped into this cursed training room.

One final test and they would be graduating! And the best part was that this test was taking place outside!

"We're finally getting out of this hell hole!" Cadet Koi, a young Amon with blue eyes exclaimed. "Zim what's it like out there?"

Cadet Zim rolled his eyes, ever since he and Cadet Skoodge had snuck out to the surface everyone asked them the same question.

And Zim always had the same answer.

"It's big, loud, pathetic; and begging to be fixed!" Cadet Zim snapped.

The small group of cadets had been waiting by the door in a straight line all morning and everyone could understand why Cadet Zim was irritable; they all were.

"So what do you think the last test will be?" Cadet Skoodge asked.

"I hear it's supposed to test our flight or fight instinct." Cadet Koi said.

"How do you know?" Cadet Red questioned.

"Yeah have you been ease dropping on the instructors again?!" Cadet Purple yelled.

Koi gave his best innocent smile. "It's not my fault they talk loud enough for me to hear them." He said sweetly.

Cadet Zim couldn't help but snicker, out of all the other Amons in the class, Koi had to be the only one besides him that wasn't afraid to crack a joke or two. Cadet Zim sighed and looked around. There weren't much of them left; just eleven years ago there was 30 Worthy Smeets, and now there were only five: Zim, Koi, Red, Purple, and one other cadet: Cadet Nine.

The others had died from illnesses.

It was strange really the Amons were supposed to be the stronger breed of the Irkens, and yet only a few of them actually survived to see age 11. Many of the cadets and instructors where surprised to see that Zim was one of them. With his small size he should have been an easy target to any disease, but he surprised them all by becoming one of the last five left.

Zim looked at his fellow Amons one by one. They all seemed to share a mutual respect for one another, but Zim knew that while all of them respected each other, they also secretly wished for the others failure. It was to be suspected, after all they were competing with each other for the top score of the class. And one day soon they'd be competing for something more important than a petty score.

The role of the next Tallest!

"So what are they going to do to test our fight or flight instincts?" Cadet Nine asked.

"Not sure they didn't say." Cadet Koi admitted. "But-"

"Then what good are you?!" Cadet Nine hissed! "What kind of ease dropper doesn't get all the details?"

"Well if you'd let me finish I'd tell you that the members of The Top Twelve will be watching us Amons carefully!" Koi went on.

"The Top Twelve!" The cadets exclaimed in unison.

The Top Twelve consisted of eight fleet commanders, who usually took command over a fleet of at least 2,000 and some odd Irken soldiers. These commander's and their fleets reported to the General of the Armada; who reported the last remaining three of the top 12.

Of course Zim knew that the last remaining 3 of the top twelve usually consisted of the Tallest, their future successor, and finally a Taller who showed great promise in reaching the finally change. For example, Miyuki was the Tallest, and her next in line was Taller Spork; who happened to be the leading officer of her royal guard. And the 3rd would turn out to be one of the remaining 5 Amons.

And Zim was hoping that Amon would be him!

"That's right!" Koi said with a sly smile. "This is our chance to give them a reason to choose us as one of their successors in the Great Mentor Assigning!"

The Great Mentor Assigning, was the next stage of the Amons training. While the Shews went off to the military academy to learn to be common soldiers. The Amons would be chosen by one of the Top Twelve to be their future replacement.

A loud gush of wind enters the room as the door opens, the cadets are greeted by their daytime instructor: Sargent Gales, a short stubby Irken female with green eyes.

"Cadets it is time for your final test!" Sargent Gales declared. "A test of Flight or Fight!"

"Told you!" Cadet Koi whispered.

Cadet Nine rolled her green eyes.

Cadet Zim did his best to ignore them, after all he a lot to prove; due to his small size.

"Follow me!" Sargent Gales ordered.

The cadets followed Sargent Gales in a single file line.

Zim's squeedlyspooch hammered in his chest, this had to be the most suspenseful thing he had ever done.

Even sneaking out hadn't created such an adrenaline rush!

This was it! The final test!

If he failed he'd be deactivated and labeled defective!

It was a cadet's greatest fear, Shews and Amons alike; no one was immune to the possibility.

Zim gulped, because deep down he already knew he was defective.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did; and so far he had done a good job of hiding it.

Zim squinted as the bright light from Irk's twelve suns hit his face. Zim wanted to cures those suns, but he knew that the number 12 in The Top Twelve was decided by the number of suns their planet had. And to curse the suns was to say you cursed the Top Twelve members of the Irken race.

Which was not a wise idea to say the least.

Sargent Gales led the cadets down into a large canyon.

Zim noticed an observation doc above them with 12 figures looking down on them, but his still developing eyes couldn't make out their faces. So he could only guess that it was the Top Twelve looking down on them as promised.

"Wait here." Sargent Gales ordered and walked out of the canyon.

As soon as she disappeared out of sight a large roar filled the canyon, and the ground began to shake as loud thunderous footsteps stumped towards them.

Several cadets screamed and shook, but otherwise everyone stood their ground.

That is until the owner of those footsteps came into view.

It was a Hog Beast!

The monstrous fail beast stared them down for several moments, no one dared to move.

Suddenly the creature screeched loudly and everyone turned and run…

Everyone but Zim!

Zim extended his PAK arms, and striked at the beast doing his best to stand his ground.

The beast hissed as the PAK arm stabbed into its eye drawing purple blood! It swung at Zim clawing off his left antenna.

Zim screamed as the force from the blow sent him plummeting to the ground. Dark spots began to fell his vision, but it didn't stop him from seeing what happened next.

As the beast lifted up its claw to deliver a deathly blow to Zim's throat a PAK arm stopped it in its tracks.

"Purple I'll attack from the front while you attack him from behind!" Cadet Red exclaimed as one of his PAK claws stabbed the beast's other eye; blinding it.

The beast swings its claws blindly, but doesn't land a blow.

And Purple jumps up from behind it and stabs his staff into its neck severing the spin.

The beast falls to its death.

Zim blinks in disbelief as Cadets Red and Purple stand over him.

"Zim can you hear me?" Cadet Red asked as he bent down beside him.

"His antenna broke!" Cadet Purple exclaimed holding up the broken antenna.

"We can stich it back on Purple." Cadet Red told him.

"You know he's lucky to be alive!" Cadet purple said.

"Yeah what were you thinking Zim!" Cadet Red yelled. "Why didn't you run?"

"Sargent Gales said to stay put!" Cadet Zim said through coughs.

Cadet Red laughed. "Well at least you followed orders."

"And look where it got you!" Cadet Purple joked.

Zim groaned as his world went dark.

"Zim!" Cadet Red yelled.

"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Cadet Purple screamed.

Zim faded into the black void, he was sure he'd never wake up again.

But to his surprised he came to, to Cadets Purple and Red wrapping a bandage around his left antenna; which had been sowed back on.

He tried to move, but was eminently scowled by Cadet Red.

"Hold still!" Cadet Red growled as Cadet Zim squired in pain.

"But it hurts" Cadet Zim complained as Cadet Red tried to wrap his broken antenna.

"I need to wrap this up so it will heal properly."

"I don't need your help!" Cadet Zim growled bitterly.

Cadet Red knew he had a right to be bitter; after all he was the only one of the Worthy Ones that hadn't started growing yet. Not to mention he was the only one to get injured in the final test.

"I failed didn't I?" Zim asked.

"Actually you're the only one who officially passed." Cadet Purple told him.

"What?" Zim was surprised. Did he hear them right? Had they just said he passed?

"You were the only one who followed orders and stood your ground." Cadet Red explained. "Purple and I redeemed ourselves by going back to save you."

"And the other's?" Zim asked.

They failed, but this test wasn't worth much so it didn't affect their final score; they'll all graduate with us tomorrow." Cadet Purple answered.

Zim sighed as tears began to fill his eyes. "What's the point in passing me? It's not like anyone is going to choose me at the Great Mentor Assigning!"

"Zim you must stay positive." Cadet Purple advised him. "You'll catch up eventually."

"Yah you're just... a..." Cadet Red tried to come up with a good reason to keep his spirit up. Not because he liked Zim, no he hated the annoying Smeet, but at the same time he couldn't stand seeing his tear filled face.

"You're just a late bloomer!" Cadet Purple cut in as he tried to help hold Cadet Zim still.

"What do you care? None of you even like me!" Cadet Zim growled.

"At least we're helping your sorry hide!" Cadet Purple said harshly.

"He's right Zim we could have left you out there, but we didn't!"

Cadet Zim knew he was right, in all reality he should have died today! _'If I were taller I could have fought I off on my own!_ ' he thought bitterly.

Cadet Red smiled as he finished his work. "There, now it will be good as new before you know it." He said trying to lighten up the mood.

Cadet Zim looked into his eyes expecting to see the usual smug look that Cadet Red often gave him. But instead the cadet's eyes showed only respect and admiration.

"You know you could have died out there, you knew you were too small to fight that thing on your own, but you held your ground and followed orders anyway." Cadet Red said.

"It's true even Red and I followed the instinct of flight first." Cadet Purple admitted. "If we hadn't of turned around when we did, we would have never known that you hadn't started running."

"You're a good soldier Zim, and if the Change does kills you then the Irken Empire will lose one of its best." Cadet Red sighed.

And that was when Zim knew…

This was the very moment that he knew he wanted them to become the Tallest.

Cadet Zim realized that even though the cadets teased him, Cadet Red and Cadet Purple still looked after one of their own. Not only that but they praised him for his valent efforts to do the same, even though he failed to do it alone. Cadet Zim suddenly felt a since of admiration wash over him he swore then that he would try to follow their example; to protect his people no matter what.

And even though he would fail many times to keep this promise. Fate knew that someday, in the not so distant future Zim would honor this promise at the cost of his own life.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

"What do you mean you haven't found them?!" Tallest Red screamed throwing his throne in a fit of rage.

Captain Ogre dodged the throne, with little ease. As the new leading office of the Royal guard he was having a hard time trying to tread lightly around the Tallest's tempers.

"You had one job!" Red continued to rant. "Catch them!"

"But my Tallest we found no members of the resistance on the street yesterday afternoon, and Lt. Razi said all of the students at the school were accounted for."

"Then how did all that stolen food get passed out on the street?" Purple asked, again he was hiding behind his throne. Doing his best to stay out of Red's tantrism path.

"We don't know!" Captain Ogre rasped. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! The only enemy the spy drones picked up was the defective SIR unit. The rest of the members were not seen."

"So it's possible that the human members were not there at all!" Purple said thoughtfully as he stood up. "So our theory about the school could still be correct."

"It doesn't matter if it is!" Red hissed. "Don't you see, even if it was just the SIR, the masses will believe that it was the resistance as a whole, and once the information about all the students being in attendances leaks; we'll be forced to withdraw our soldiers from the school. Either we do that, or we risk an uprising which would probably increase the resistance numbers."

"So they have us cornered?" Purple asked.

"Yes, either way they will win this round." Red growled at the thought. "But if they think they will win the war then they have another thing coming."

Purple nodded his agreement.

"You leave us!" Red ordered to Captain Ogre.

Captain Ogre wasted no time, but raced out of the throne room as fast as his legs could carry him; simply thankful to get away.

"We have to do something about that Zim!" Red screamed once they were alone. "Now that he has increased in height he might actually have a chance to survive the change!"

"But there's two of us and one of him." Purple reasoned.

"It doesn't matter, I will not wait for him to come to us!" Red snapped, cutting him off.

"The Girl!" Purple exclaimed suddenly.

"What about her?" Red asked.

"We asked Tak to gain her as an ally." Purple reminded him.

"So?!" Red hissed.

"We promise the Girl her brother will be spared, we can send him to a work camp of some kind. Her brother is all she has left in this world, we can even promise her that she can go with him once Zim is dealt with."

"It's a thought, but it could take some time to sway her, especially if she's still hopeful of rescue." Red said thoughtfully; his temper forgotten for the moment. "We'd be much safer using this as a plan B!"

"Then what's Plan A?" Purple asked.

"I may be able to help with that." Tak said as she suddenly appeared in the corner of the room.

"TAK!" Red hissed his anger brewing again.

"How long have you been in here?" Purple asked.

"Long enough to hear everything" Tak answered. "I've been in camo this whole time."

"You've just signed your death wish." Red hissed as he approached her.

Tak stood her ground, "No you won't kill me." She said.

"And Why not?" Purple asked slightly intrigued by her response.

"Because I'm one of them." Tak answered.

Now that got Red's attention. "What?" he asked, freezing were he stood; just inches away from her.

"I'm a member of the resistance!" Tak answered.

"What!" Purple and Red screamed in unison.

"Before I returned to you Dib had contacted me to spy on you." Tak admitted. "I agreed."

"Traitor!" Purple screamed.

"I only agreed so I could spy on them for you!" Tak yelled over him. She paused then waiting for their reaction.

Red smiled. "We're listening."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I have nothing to share with you about them. I have no names, or any idea what they look like." She explained. "I met Dib under the main overpass the day before I first addressed you. We've had little contact since then, and I never met him face to face after that."

"How do you communicate?" Red asked.

"I get a call on this communicator he gave me." Tak showed them the communicator on her wrist. "I try to track the calls, but he always keeps them too short to do much with."

"What do you talk about?" Purple continued with the questioning.

"He asked about Gaz." Tak answered plainly.

"Just Gaz?" Red snapped.

"Yes my Tallest."

"And you never saw him again?" Red asked.

Tak bowed her head, "Yes, that is until yesterday after school, in the empty hall by my locker I was approached by five cloaked figures. One took off his hood, it was Zim."

"He was there!" the tallest screamed.

Yes" Tak answered. "It turned out Dib had not told them about me so they came to question me."

"Who else was there?" Purple pressed her.

"The rest of the four stay hooded, but I recognized Dib's voice." Yak answered "As far as I can tell, Dib and Zim must be using some kid of high tech technology to conceal their true Identities, because none of the school security feeds show them entering the school."

"And no drones where around when they addressed you?" Red asked.

"No my Tallest I'm afraid not," Tak said looking defeated.

"Only five, they must only been the top ranking members." Purple thought to himself out loud.

"My Tallest please let me be your plan A." Tak begged as she got down on her knees.

"You missy will be lucky to sur-" Purple began.

"Now Purple let her speak." Red hushed him, then to Tak he said. "Go on."

"If you let me leak a little information to them, they'll begin to trust me, and in turn they will share things with me that I can in turn leak to you." Tak said meekly. "And then once we've gained their at most trust, and learned all we can we set a trap, using Gaz as bait."

Red and Purple smiled to one another, it was the perfect plan.

"Very well Tak we will use this plan of yours, but if we find your loyalty has wavered even the slightest you will pay with your life." Red warned.

"Yes my Tallest!" Tak said rising to her feet.

"Good now leave us!" Purple ordered.

Tak bowed once more, before taking her leave.

"Can we trust her?" Purple whispered.

"We can't ignore the fact that she kept us in the dark for so long, but this is the best plan we've had since this whole mess started."

"So we wait and see?" Purple asked.

Red nodded. "It's all we can do for now. Though I can't see why she'd betray us, she hates Zim probably as much as we do. So her knowing that he's a worthy one shouldn't change that."

"I suppose your right, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful, after all their latest scheme has already proven that they're a force to reckon with."

Purple nodded his agreement, but the truth was the two didn't know the half of it!

* * *

Depression…

They say it runs deeper than any other emotion in the galaxy, that it is so strong that it can sever its victim from all other feelings; like happiness, heart ache, even love cannot seem to penetrate its harsh walls!

Zim sighed, rolling over in his bed; the stench of the Irken blood on his clothes clouded his senses. And yet even the fear that came with last night's events could not shake this sense of depression from him.

If anything it made him even more depressed!

' _What was I doing in that alley anyways?'_ Zim wasn't sure, the last think he remembered was feeling dizzy, and falling onto the bed _. 'I must have passed out, perhaps the change mixed with all this stress finally exhausted me.'_ He thought, but it still didn't explain why he woke up in an alley covered in Irken blood…

That wasn't his own!

Zim focused hard trying to remember any events from last night, but nothing came to mind. After he had woken up in the alley, he had raced home, it had taken him all is strength to climb into his bedroom window, which had strangely been opened!

' _Did I sneak out last night?'_ he sat up suddenly trying harder to remember. He had woken up from a nightmare of some sort, he was sure of it; but said nightmare began to fade the moment he woke up. He had no memory of what it was about, besides the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

He groaned in annoyance, _'I don't have time for this!'_ he lectured himself. _'I have more important things to worry about!'_ This much was true, Zim had a very big decision to make; and it wasn't one he could just take likely either.

' _They're out of control, they must be stopped!'_ The Dome Computer's words rang through his mind loud and clear, but could he really do it? Could he really kill them!

' _They are rogue, and they must be put down! You have no choice of the matter, this is Irken law; and you are the only one capable of doing it!'_

"But…" Zim touched his left antenna absently, it didn't look much different from his right one, but if one where to look closely enough they would see the scar. Zim grimaced, in all reality he should have died that day! The instructors had thrown them into a great big canyon with a monstrous hog beast. It was to test them and see how they would respond against a real threat on their lives. Most of the cadets, Amons and Shews alike had ran from the beast; but Zim had tried to fight back!

It was a decision that had almost cost him his life, the beast had clawed his left antenna completely off, and was ready to deliver a deathly blow, when they had come for him. Red and Purple had come back to save him, and Zim had sworn to do the same; to protect his people no matter what.

It was a promise that he had intended to keep, and nothing was going to stop him from keeping it now; not even them.

Zim sighed and reached under his bed for something, it was a small cardboard box full of pictures not even a foot in diameter. He put it his lap and riffled threw them. Most of them were pictures of him and Dib in their disguises with two adults, a man and a woman who had been photo shopped into the frame. These where supposed to be fake pictures of their fake family, but if you held the pictures under a special light another picture was revealed.

Most of the real pictures underneath were of Zim and Gaz, with the occasional scolding Dib; and an over excited Gir. But Zim pushed those aside for the picture at the very bottom of the stack. It was an old and wrinkly photo of him, Josh, James, Rachel and Mark. Zim turned on his special blue light on his communicator, and couldn't help but smile.

The light revealed five young cadets standing side by side, it was his graduation photo; he had taken it with his PAK on his eleventh birthday! Finally after ten years of being stuck with the Shews the last five remaining Amons were moving on up to a brighter future.

Young cadet Zim stood in the middle of the photo his left antenna was still wrapped up from his injury. Cadet Red was to his right and Cadet Purple was at his left. Cadets Koi and Nine, who had been slightly taller at the time; stood behind them. All five of them wear expressions of obvious excitement, each of them wondering what their futures might hold.

But never in his wildest dreams had Zim thought he'd end up here.

He wanted to believe that the young versions of the Tallest still existed, but he knew that was a lie.

" _Their killing them Zim!"_ Tak's voice echoed in his mind. " _The worthy ones, their killing them all!"_

Zim's eyes turned red, and he crumbled the picture up in a tight fist at the thought. _'They won't get away with this!'_ He promised.

And it was a promise he planned to keep…

 **Episode 6: The Ghost of Your Past (Part 1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 6: The Ghosts of Your Past (Part 2)**

 **(148 years ago: The Great Mentor Assigning!)**

"Cadets this is the greatest moment of your young lives!"

Cadet Zim tried his best to withhold his excitement as the Almighty Tallest Miyuki addressed him and the other Worthy Cadets.

"You are the brightest, and most gifted of all our people. You are the blessed few that may one day have the great honor, and responsibility of leading our race." Tallest Miyuki continued. "And today you shall move on to the next step of your training. Standing just outside of this room is the greatest and most intelligent, high ranking members of our society. And today five of them will choose one of you to take under their wing. To accept this great honor is to tell the entire Irken race that this is the individual that you will one day succeed." Tallest Miyuki smiled meeting each of the Cadet's eyes "So choose wisely young ones, and remember, all of our people hold a place in our society; and no role is greater than the rest. Even the Janitory Drones are of value, for if one falls we all fall with them; a true leader understands this."

"My Tallest they are ready." A Service Drone spoke as he stepped into the room.

"Very well bring them in." Tallest Miyuki ordered.

Several high ranking Irken soldiers filed in, but Cadet Zim was only interested in one.

He was taller than the average Irken; just an inch shorter than Tallest Miyuki. His shoulders and back where as straightly a lined as the stars during the equinox. His demeanor was serious, and he wear his Irken uniform with a since of pride and statue.

General Kazar, commander of the Irken Armada…

Ever since Zim decided that he wanted Red and Purple to become the Tallest, he had dreamed of succeeding General Kazar and becoming the next commander of the Irken Armada and its fleets; but he wasn't the only one who wanted it!

Cadet Zim tried to stand up straighter in hopes of appearing taller, but it was hopeless! Even after 11 years of existence he was still smaller than the average Irken of 11 years. The other cadets towered at least 2 feet over him now, and it was easy for him to be over looked. He tried to keep his spirits high, but it wasn't easy.

' _I'll be lucky if I'm even chosen at all!'_ he thought.

A Female Irken soldier stepped forward, Zim recognized her from his training simulations. Commander Diaz was a fleet commander; one of the many that served under General Kazar's command.

Commander Diaz stepped forward stopping in front of Cadet Nine.

Zim wasn't surprised, Commander Diaz was extremely bias, and only favored female soldiers. Her entire fleet, Sector A: was nothing, but female Irken personnel. And since Cadet Nine was the only Worthy female cadet; she'd have to do.

Several more high ranking members stepped forward, but none of them stopped in front of Zim.

' _I should have known better than to even hope I'd be chosen!'_ he thought to himself as he held back tears _. 'I mean look at me, I'm not worthy; no I'm nothing but a joke. I don't belong here!'_

Tallest Miyuki stepped forward stopping in front of Cadets Red and Purple. "I have decided to take you both under my wing." She told them. "But know this; no more than one Worthy One from every class has ever survived the change. And should you both survive long enough to see the final stage of the transformation, you should know that any of your peers can also reach the final stage; and challenge you for this role. So hear me when I say this decision does not make you the Tallest."

Cadet Red bowed respectively "We understand, this decision is not set in stone."

"We are honored that you would choose to guide us down this blessed path." Purple said bowing as well.

Cadet Zim smiled; he was happy for them both. Cadets Red and Purple were meant for this role, all of the remaining Worthy Cadets thought so. And Zim doubted that anyone of them would challenge the two if they ever got lucky enough to reach the final stage.

" _If"_ being the key word!

From what they had been told only a small percentage of the Worthy Ones ever reached the final transformation. The other percentage either dies, or stops growing. Once they stop growing the transformation is complete. Many Worthy Ones just stop growing, leaving themselves caught in-between the two breeds that divided their people. These special and strong few were known as the Tallers; and once their training was complete they'd take over the task of the most top ranking members of the Irken Military.

The Top Twelve as they were commonly called!

The Top Twelve consisted of eight fleet commanders, who usually took command over a fleet of at least 2,000 and some odd Irken soldiers. These commander's and their fleets reported to the General of the Armada; who reported the last remaining three of the top 12.

Of course Zim knew that the last remaining 3 of the top twelve usually consisted of the Tallest, their future successor, and finally a Taller who showed great promise in reaching the finally change. For example, Miyuki was the Tallest, and her next in line was Taller Spork; who happened to be the leading officer of her royal guard. With that said this left cadets Red and Purple sharing the role as the taller who showed promise in becoming the next leader, or leaders of the Irken race!

This meant cadets Red and Purple where now the third most powerful Irkens in the entire Irken Empire.

Zim smiled at the thought, they deserved this role, sure they picked on him from time to time, but deep down he knew they cared; and he had the scare on his left antenna to prove it! _'They could have left me to die out their but they didn't. They came back to save me, and that's why they're the obvious choice!'_

Still Zim was finding it hard not to groan in disappointment, there were only two of them left; himself and Koi! And they both wanted to succeed General Kazar!

General Kazar stepped forward in deep thought; he could sense that both of the remaining cadets had the potential to reach the final transformation. Yes surely both of them was worthy of succeeding him; but which one was more worthy.

His eyes fell on Cadet Koi, he could tell just by looking at him, that the cadet was self-centered and self-absorbed. This Cadet cared for nothing but himself, but he also could see that great power was hidden deep inside him. He had the potential to become a future Tallest, and to be known as the Irken who molded their new leader would renew his status among the Irken ranks.

General Kazar allowed his eyes to fall on Zim, the cadet was staring at the floor now, and he was obviously fighting back tears. Kazar knew that he shouldn't give the sapling the time of day, and simply dismiss him; but something stopped him.

He had heard many things about this one! Cadet Zim, the smallest Amon in Irken History, heck he was the smallest Irken period! And yet somehow contained in that small body was one of the most intelligent minds in the Irken Empire! He heard Cadet Zim beat the top score of the Military hand to hand combat simulation on his first try after receiving only one demonstration.

Oh yes, the cadet had the potential that much was true. He heard that Cadet Zim was known to draw blue prints in his spare time, blue prints of inventions that he had designed himself; inventions that could improve the Irken race and bring them into the next era of technology. Yes the boy was gifted, there was no doubting it! And yesterday's events with the hog beast proved his bravery. But his size spelled out an almost certain demise. If Cadet Zim were to reach the final stage he would be too weak to survive.

It was obvious that Cadet Koi was the better choice; General Kazar stepped forward and stopped in front of Cadet Koi.

Cadet Zim couldn't stop the tear from falling down his face, he had worked so hard, but no matter what he did it was never enough.

His shoulders fell as he heard them begin to walk away….

Suddenly a feeling he had never felt before washed over him, in all his eleven years of existence he had never felt this. The feeling was so alien to him that it was hard to describe, he was angry but it was unlike any anger he had ever felt before.

"No!" he growled. "You will not walk away from me!"

General Kazar stops "Excuse me?" he turns expecting to see a crying and broken overgrown Smeet, but his eyes widen as they were met with a very different sight then what he had expected; a very different sight indeed!

"I have worked too hard for this!" Cadet Zim growled his eyes glowing as red as a dying sun, his lips curled up revealing his razor sharp teeth. "All my life I've had to work twice as hard as everyone else! I've had to fight to get where I am today, you hear me; I am a fighter!" Zim yelled. "So don't you dare turn your back on me like I'm some weak pathetic; sapling!"

"You dare speak to me in this way!" General Kazar growled his eyes glowing as well. The fact that one as young as Cadet Zim could show signs of the final transformation was unheard of, it was far too early; he was much too young! It was in this moment that he realized that Zim had the potential to become a powerful being.

' _A being I would not wish to have as my foe!'_ General Kazar admitted to himself.

"Fine if you think you're so worthy then I shall give you a chance to prove your worth. I will take you as my pupal."

"Really, that's fantastic!" Cadet Zim exclaimed his eyes and the rest of his featured eminently returned to normal. "Thank you sir I will not let you down." Cadet Zim bowed.

"Don't think this is a free ride it is Cadet Koi that was chosen first! But I have decided to take both of you under my wing, I will teach you both everything I know and in the end, the last one standing will be my successor."

Cadet Zim's and Cadet Koi's eyes locked with one another as an unspoken truth filled the air.

And the truth was simple…

There were two of them and only one opening.

Only one of them would win it all!

' _It's gonna be me!'_ Zim vowed. _'Someway, somehow I'm gonna beat you Koi, I'm gonna beat you or die trying. I swear and an Irken never breaks a promise…_

 _EVER!'_

* * *

 **(Present Day: First period)**

"Mr. Campbell… MR. CAMPBELL!"

Joseph jumped as he was dawned out of his day dream by a screaming Mrs. Bean. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" he exclaimed getting to his feet and bowing respectively.

Several of the Irken cadets around him snickered.

"Well Mr. Campbell if you're done day dreaming perhaps you could tell me where the galaxy Andromeda gets its name from." Mrs. Bean snapped.

Joseph bit his lip, and straightened up. "Yes Ma'am, the galaxy: Andromeda gets its name from area of the sky in which it appears, the constellation of Andromeda. It's also the closest and largest galaxy to the Milky Way."

"Thank you now sit down and the next time you go off to day dream land you will not be let off so easily!" Mrs. Bean snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Joseph said with a bow and sat back down.

Cadet Scamooch smiled widely as he watched his target sit back down. _'He seems to be off his game today.'_ He realized.

Joseph did his best to withhold a hiss, that headache was back again, but this time he couldn't use the serum. If he was going to be strong enough to take down the Tallest, he was going to have to let the change take its toll. It was a scary thought, but it was the only chance they had.

Joseph jumped as the bell rang around him.

"A bit jumpy today are we Campbell?" Cadet Scamooch teased.

"A little bit." Joseph admitted as he gathered his books.

"So did you ever replace that last job of yours yet?" the cadet asked as he followed his target out of the classroom.

"No I've been preoccupied." Again Joseph answered honestly.

"You've seemed to be out of it for a while now." Cadet Scamooch seemed to agree.

Joseph froze. "You've noticed?"

"That you've been acting sick or something?" Cadet Scamooch asked. "Yeah I've noticed. What's wrong? Headache?"

Joseph couldn't help the dread that sunk in. If Scamooch noticed then so had everyone else, and if the instructors recognized his symptoms for what they really were his cover could be blown. "Yeah I guess that's what I get for working two jobs, going to school, and somehow manage to raise my brother and get my homework done." He said stopping at his locker to drop off his first period text book.

"You know he's only holding you back." Cadet Scamooch told him.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "My brother is my only family, you Irkens wouldn't understand!"

"Your right I don't." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "Why sacrifice for him?"

"Because he's my own flesh and blood. Don't you Irkens feel anything besides greed and the need to cause pain? Don't you long for something besides conquest?" He already knew the answer to his question, but still he could not stop himself from asking.

"No we don't." Cadet Scamooch snapped. "And only weakling would say they do."

Joseph watched him walk away with a heavy feeling in his chest.

There it was…

The answer he knew was coming.

' _How am I supposed to save them from the Tallest when I can't even save them from themselves?'_

It was a haunting question, sure he changed, but then again he was defective! Could he really say that none defective Irkens could actually feel the things he did? After all Tak only agreed to help because she knew what monsters the Tallest really were. But that didn't mean she'd stop wanting to be an Invader, or abandon the teachings she had grown up to know.

No it only meant she wanted someone else in charge.

Someone who didn't kill their own in cold blood.

And she was crazy to think that someone could be him.

Joseph sighed and picked up his books for second period before heading towards the check in line.

Today just couldn't go by fast enough!

* * *

Amazement…

That was the only word that could be used to describe Josh's emotions as he poured over the book about the Worthy Ones.

He knew it was a big risk to be caught with the book at school, but he couldn't put it down. How many years had be chased Zim down for answers about the Irken race?

7 years, and back then he thought he knew everything there was to know, but now he realized he hadn't even began to scratch the surface.

For example there was not one but two types of Irken; the Shews: who were basically mutts. And the Amons: who were the purest breed of Irken! And the fact that they stayed locked up in a tiny room for the first 10 years of his life blew his mind! No wonder Zim never understood the child like wonder of his fellow class mates.

It was because he never had what humans consider as a heathy childhood!

And the fact that you had to be a worthy one to become a Tallest amazed him even more. However it also filled his mind with many questions. Why could they become Tallest and not Shews? Was it just a monarchy thing or did Amons possess something that Shews did not?

And why keep their race so heavily divided for so long? When so many intelligent races like them had learned to eliminate their differences in order to make their race as a whole stronger.

Was there really a need for the segregation?

Oh how he wished he could ask Zim about this, but if Zim found out about the book and the risk he took to steal it. He'd scowl him for it, take away the book, and tell him absolutely nothing!

Josh shook his head, this was important though. If they could convince the Shews of what the Tallest had done to their future leaders, then the Irken threat would be weakened. They would destroy themselves.

The war would be over!

So why didn't Zim want the resistance to know about the worthy Ones.

" _There are some things about my people that you wouldn't understand!"_ those had been Zim's words, and for some reason they burned an everlasting impression in his mind. What was there to understand? Zim couldn't have meant the segregation of the two races, after all the human race had its own bouts with segregation.

So what was it? What was Zim keeping from them that they wouldn't possibly understand?

Suddenly the Tardy bell rang all around him, and Josh was forced to hide the book away so no one would get the chance to question it. But the moment it was out of sight was the moment he wanted to read it all the more.

"So worm what's been up with that brother of yours?" a voice asked.

Josh looked up to see his daily tormentor. "I wish I knew sir." He said to Cadet Scamooch as he sat down.

"Really I thought family told each other everything?" Cadet Scamooch gave his usual mocking tone.

"Joey doesn't like having people worry about him. He wants to be the one that fixes the problems, not cause them." Josh answered as he began the morning bell ringer.

"So he leaves you completely in the dark about his illness." Cadet Scamooch asked.

"Illness?" Josh froze. "He told you about that."

"No he just seems off his game." Cadet Scamooch said lightly.

' _If he notices Zim's strange behavior then everyone must see it too!'_

"He's zoning out in class now too, you should really try and figure out what's going on?" The cadet went on.

"Why so you can beat the answer out of me later?" Josh snapped.

Cadet Scamooch smiled. "And the other Cadets call you a stupid monkey boy."

"Really you Irkens are so uncreative!" Josh said with a roll of his eyes and finished the bell ringer.

Cadet Scamooch chuckled it would seem the Campbell brothers weren't as tightly knit as they'd like him to believe.

Perhaps he could us this to his advantage…

 **Episode 6: The Ghost of Your Past (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 6: The Ghosts of Your Past (Part 3)**

 **(Later that afternoon…)**

Fear…

It did not begin to describe the feeling that she felt deep in her squeedlyspooch! Tak shivered as she approached the Tallest's throne room of the palace. They hadn't spoke to her since there encounter early this morning. And their silence was like a deadly snake wrapping around her frail body and waiting for the perfect moment to squeeze her to death.

Yes, it was safe to say that she was practically knocking on death's door…

Tak forced herself to get a grip as she knocked on the door to the throne room.

"Enter!" Tallest Purple's voice called from inside.

Tak took one last deep breath and opened the door.

She was met with the sight of Tallest Red and Purple sitting on their thrones calmly waiting for her to come inside.

"Tak Purple and I have decided that since you have already been a part of the resistance for some time that there is no point in waiting to begin." Tallest Red informed her.

"There will be a weapons shipment running through town in one week." Purple cut in.

"Weapons? You want to give the resistance weapons!" Tak was astonished.

"Calm yourself Tak there is a reason that we chose this one." Tallest Red assured her.

"Such a heist would require the help of as many personnel as possible. You said it yourself in order to learn something about the enemy we have to give them something first. So Red and I thought why not set up something that can actually work in our favor?"

"Forgive me sirs but how does letting weapons get into enemy hands help us?" Tak asked, not really getting it.

"As I said, such a heist would require the help of as many personnel as possible." Tallest Red went on. "Meaning in order for the rebels to pull this one off they will need the help of all their members."

"Don't you see we will finally know for sure how many humans we're dealing with?" Tallest Purple cut in.

Tak nodded showing her understanding of the plan. "It's a good plan, but the resistance have never operated a plan as risky as this. They might be hesitate to engage." She pointed out.

"True, but they will not be able to ignore the fact that the weapons will give them the extra power they need to finally be on equal playing fields with us. I mean look at them all they've ever used is hand to hand combat!" Tallest Purple exclaimed.

"Yes I suppose it would be a difficult opportunity for them to pass up." Tak agreed out loud. "Very well my Tallest I shall leak the information to the rebels and hopefully they will take the bait."

"Then go at once there is not a moment to lose!" Tallest Red ordered.

Tak bowed and left quickly with a smile on her face.

Her's and Gaz's plan was working perfectly, soon the Tallest would be like putty in their hands.

And then nothing would be able to stop them…

* * *

 **(Back with Josh/Dib…)**

Nothing could have prepared him for this moment…

But whether he was prepared, or not mattered little to the flashing message on his communicator.

 _Dib,_

 _We need to talk!_

 _-Tak_

Four words, and nothing more; and it was very difficult for Josh to keep himself from expecting the worse!

What was she going to say? Was she going to warn them that the Tallest were on to them? Or perhaps she would be setting him up for a trap.

He had no idea which one it would be, and that small fact was helping him realize the risk he took in contacting her in the first place. But if he ignored her now he could also risk putting Gaz in danger so with little delay he gave a response.

 _Tak,_

 _Meet me at the spot 1600 hours_

 _-Dib_

Josh sighed deeply as he boarded the school bus, trap or not he'd be meeting with Tak in 1 hour. For a moment he thought about telling Zim, but quickly dismissed the fact. His old enemy was already stressed as it was the last thing he needed was another problem added to the already bone crushing load that the Irken must be feeling by now.

Unfortunately it didn't matter what Josh wanted, because the moment his brother sat down beside him he knew something was up.

"Alright spit it out!" Joseph demanded.

"Spit what out?" Josh asked trying to sound as clueless as possible.

"Something is on your mind I can tell!" Joseph snapped. "So spite it out before I make you!"

Josh winced, Joseph's temper was flaring up again! "Cadet Scamooch has noticed your behavior. We all have!" it wasn't what he meant to say, in fact josh had meant to stay quiet until Joseph eventually gave up; yet here he was knowingly starting a fight.

Joseph looked at him with an obviously stunned look on his face, finally he spoke. "He told you?"

Josh nodded. "Listen I don't know what it is you're going through, but I need to! We're in this together and we can't keep stuff from each other anymore!"

Joseph sighed he knew his brother was right, sooner or later he'd have to tell him what was going on. Especially when the final stage of the change could happen any day! After a Worthy one reaches full height the final stage of the change is supposed to take effect: The Metamorphosis! Which is supposed to be a very dangerous and painful process, and not just for them, but others around them as well.

Yes it would be wise to tell Josh everything, but he couldn't find himself to do so…

Why?

It was because of two reasons really, one reason being the fact that there was a chance he could die! He didn't want to give the others false hope that he would be the answer to all their problems. His other reason was a little more selfish, if he told someone else about what was really going on than it would become real! And Joseph didn't want it to be real, because deep down he knew he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to kill the Tallest for their crimes, and he wasn't ready to replace them when the time came to do so!

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Joseph finally answered.

Josh couldn't help but flinch at the obvious lie. And suddenly just like that he wanted to prove to Joseph just how dangerous his secrets could be. "Tak contacted me said there's something important we need to discuss." He said. "And I don't know maybe she'll be honest and tell me what's going on with you!"

Joseph blinked at him wildly obviously surprised by Josh's response. But after taking a moment to regain his composer he said. "Well if you think you're going alone then you have another thing coming."

Josh sighed. "You're never going to completely trust me are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, of course I trust you." Joseph whispered trying his best not to draw attention to themselves. After all this was a school bus, and Rachel, Mark and James were sitting only inches away.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" Josh groaned. "I mean you expect us to trust you, but you keep us in the dark."

"You wouldn't understand!" Joseph snapped quietly.

"How do you know if you won't give me a chance?" Josh challenged.

Their eyes met briefly, and for a moment Josh swore he saw fear in the alien's eyes.

Joseph turned away fighting back tears he wanted to hide away and pretend this wasn't happening. After all Tallest Miyuki said it herself no more than one Worthy One from every class has ever survived the change. Heck the fact that both Tallest Red and Purple survived was a miracle; something that had never been done before! So to even hope that he too would survive was like putting your arm in a fire and thinking you wouldn't get burned.

It was stupid, and hopeless!

Joseph sighed. "Josh I can't okay."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Fine be that way-"

Joseph put his hand on his brother arm and whispered. "I'm sick okay." He finally whispered. "And my chances of survival are slim."

Josh felt like he just ran into a brick wall at a thousand miles per hour. "How- how could you not tell me?" he stuttered.

"I didn't want to worry you and the others." Joseph answered.

"Zim this is serious, we need to tell the other's; maybe we can help-"

"There is nothing you can do, it's like the triple E virus; there is no cure, and no treatment." Joseph explained. "We just have to ride it out and hope for the best."

Josh bit his lip, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked.

"Now do you see why I didn't tell you?" Joseph said as if he had been reading his thoughts.

"We should still tell the others." Josh said.

"Tell them if you want." Joseph said getting up as the bus stopped in front of their home. "But it still won't change the facts. This is something I must bear on my own!"

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked as Joseph began to walk off the bus.

Josh sighed. "He's sick that's why he's been acting up." He answered.

"Eww! It better not be contagious!" Mark snapped with discuss.

Josh knock him upside the head. "He's dying jerk!" he whispered harshly.

Mark's eyes widen, "He is?"

"Yeah so why don't you show him a little sympathy!" Josh warned.

For once Mark actually looked worried for him, "He can't die we need him."

"Is there anything we can do?" James asked hopefully.

"According to Zim no, it's just something he has to deal with until it's over." Josh answered sadly.

"Gee no wonder he's been out of it." Rachel said. "I think I'd be pretty moody too if I knew I was dying and had no way of stopping it."

"Hey are you going to get off the bus, or what?" The bus driver yelled from the front seat.

"Oh sorry!" Josh yelled and then whispered to the others. We'll talk more about this tonight at the base Zim and I have to meet Tak about something."

The four nodded, and even though Josh could tell they wanted to ask more they didn't.

Josh sighed in relief as he rushed off the bus, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

If Zim died all their greatest ally would be lost, and even worse…

Dib would be burden with the responsibility of giving Gaz the bad news.

 _'She'll be devastated!'_ he thought.

And she wouldn't be the only one! Dib couldn't remember a time Zim wasn't in his life, he truly was like the brother he never had; and Dib had to admit he had grown attached to their friendship.

 _'He'll make it.'_ He said to himself confidently as he entered the house, and then with a fearful whisper he added.

 _'He just has to…'_

* * *

 **(Back with Tak one hour later...)**

He was late…

30 minutes late to be exact, and Tak was beginning to think that he wasn't coming at all. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the brick wall of the overpass sighing impatiently, she hated waiting!

Finally a rustle came from behind her, she turned to see not one but two figures approach her. It was far too dark even for her superior eyes to make out their faces, but Tak could smell the familiar scents of Dib and Zim. "Your late." She scowled.

"We wanted to make sure you were alone." Zim said coldly. "Now this better be good."

Tak flinched at his tone but forced herself to calm down. Zim was proving to be more tempered then their last encounter, which was unsettling to say the least, but to her surprise see noticed as they stepped into the spot light of the street lamp that a look of understanding seemed to find it's way on Dib's face.

Had Zim told him about what was going on?

Somehow Tak doubted as much, it was more likely that Zim had lied or only told a half truth to the human.

She cleared her throat and said. "Listen I have heard word from one of the royal guard that a Weapons shipment is going to take place at the main bridge in one week."

"A weapons shipment?" Zim asked looking thoughtful. "It's most likely going to be used to better arm the ground troops against us."

"We can't let that happen!" Dib exclaimed. "If we do we'll be putting the rookies in danger!"

"Yes it would be best for us to sabotage the mission, and take what we can, but we need to calibrate with the others." Zim told him. "This is a big mission, and I don't think the rookies are ready."

"Your right we will need everyone!" Dib agreed. "What time will it take place Tak?"

"Midnight." Tak answered. "And there will be at least 9 or 10 men on guard."

Zim nodded "All we can do for now is address the others and see where they stand."

Tak nodded. "It's best you don't tell me the end result." She said. "It's easier for me to lie to the Tallest when I know little to nothing about you."

Zim's eyes narrowed. "Let's make something clear if I find out your intentions are anything but pure I'll-"

"Zim!" Dib warned.

"No it's okay." Tak assured him. "I understand, and trust me my intentions are good ones." She promised Zim. "It's true that I still don't agree with a lot of human things and your way of life, but what the Tallest have done must not be ignored. And if teaming up with you all makes them pay, then I'd rather lose the Earth; then have them kill another of our people!"

Zim saw the fire in her eyes, and he could tell that it was the same fire he felt burning in his very soul. It was the fir of betrayal! He relaxed suddenly reassured, "Dib was right to call you." He told her. "I am glad you are here."

Tak smiled. "I still hate you, you know."

Zim broke into a soft fit of laughter and said. "Trust me the feeling is mutual."

Dib couldn't help but sigh in relief, this was the first time he had saw a real smile on the Irken in a long time.

And that's when he realized it.

Zim's illness was only half of the problem, it was obvious now!

Zim missed being around his own people…

And Dib couldn't blame him, how lonely it must be to be surrounded by another race that hated your people for everything they had done. To stand apart from his fellow soldiers just because he knew what he was doing was right.

He wasn't even sure that he himself would that much strength.

"We'll keep in touch." Zim said to Tak, breaking Dib from his thoughts. "Let us know if there is any change."

Tak simply nodded and they parted ways.

"We should gather the team and tell them about this new information." Dib whispered.

Zim stayed very still for a moment, listening for any signs of danger; when he was sure they we safe he said. "Okay we'll gather the team let's go Dib."

"Race you!" He scoffed and took off.

Zim was about to run after him when suddenly a sound reached his ears. "Dib wait!"

Dib came to a screeching halt, but it was too late a large Irken electric van raced by him and a slave trader picked him up and threw him inside. "Zim!"

"Dib!" Zim raced after the vehicle, but it became very clear that he wasn't going to make it in time.

Dib yelped as the Irken slave trader hit him upside the head with a hard metal staff. His vision blurred and after the second blow dark spots lined his view.

Suddenly the back double doors of the van swung open to a young girl about his age, cloaked in black robes with a white handkerchief tied over her face, covering her nose and mouth, leaving her white clouded eyes out in the open.

"You!" The Irken charged at the intruder.

Dib almost didn't believe his eyes, but there was no denying it. _'She's blind.'_ He realized.

But her blindness did nothing to slow her down, she side stepped her enemy and pulled out an electric rod; electrocuting her attacker.

The Irken fell to the floor, and the girl used the same rod to short circuit the van causing it to spin out of control.

Dib quince as the girl swung him over his shoulder and jumped them out of the car and into the safety of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat him down.

"I – I think so." He answered. "Who - Who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked as if she was about to answer him when Zim showed up running full sprint towards them.

Dib watched as she began to back up slowly, "Wait it's okay he's with me!" He said, but it was too late she had already slipped into the shadows, and out of sight.

Zim reach his side moments later. "Dib are you okay?!" he exclaimed. "Can you move?"

"Yeah I think so." Dib answered as he slowly got into a seating position.

Zim offered him a hand, and helped him to his feet. "Who was that?" he asked.

"I wish I knew." Dib answered softly.

"I wish I knew…"

 **Episode 6: The Ghost of Your Past (Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Author's Notes: OMG it would appear there is a new hero in town, but who is this blind girl and can she really be trusted?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** As always I thank all my readers for reading and please review.

The next episode…

 **Season 1- Episode 7:** **Not What She Seems** **; will be up July 1st, 2016**

 **Episode Summary:** There's a new Girl in Dib's home town and her arrival seems to have added fuel to the already raging flames. Is it just a coincidence? Or is there more to this New Girl than meets the eye?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine :)**


End file.
